Blind Date
by netgirly2k
Summary: Small piece of Willow/Tara reconciliation fluff. Post-wrecked.


Title-Blind date.  
  
Author-Netgirl  
  
Summary- A small piece of W/T reconciliation fluff.  
  
Spoilers-Wrecked I guess  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Willow or Tara, or any of the other btvs characters. If I did Tara would never have gotten out of my bedroom long enough to get onto TV.  
  
Feedback-pretty please? With a cherry on top.  
  
Tara was relieved that there was not a Scooby meeting in progress when she arrived at the magic box. Ever since her split with Willow she had avoided coming here if at all possible, even though she was afraid of running into her ex there was a small part of her that wished she'd bumped into the beautiful redhead. But there was no sign of Willow, only Anya. And Tara was left nodding politely as Anya chattered on about the wedding. "…So Xander says I have to think about bridesmaids. And my first thought was Willow. I could put her in a really ugly dress! But it's my wedding and it's not about vengeance. So how about you? But only if you loose the droopy mouth and sad eyes."  
  
"Wha-Huh? M-me?" Tara stared at Anya in shock.  
  
"Yep. I'll even let you wear a not so ugly dress. It has to be a little ugly so you don't upstage me. And you have to stop looking suicide-on-a- stick like, you have ever since you and Willow had the boringly un-vengeful split, it'll ruin the wedding photos. So?"  
  
"I-I'd um, I'd love to." Tara said sincerely, she really was glad Anya had asked her.  
  
"Good now that's sorted out. Do you want a date on Saturday?" Anya disappeared into the stock room. Poking her head round the door into the main shop she called. "Not with me of course. I'm getting married. Not that I wouldn't go out with you otherwise you're very pretty and nice."  
  
Tara's head was beginning to hurt as it usually did when trying to decipher Anya's unique way of speaking. "Well?" Anya called.  
  
"Anya I really don't think t-that I'I'm ready to d-date anyone. Thanks anyway." Even though she and Willow were officially over it was still all to fresh.  
  
"Oh come on." Anya whined as she crossed back to the counter. "She's a friend of mine. Well really more a friend of Xanders. She's really pretty; I think Xander used to have a thing for her. So if you go out with her I won't have to turn her into a horned toad just to be on the safe side." Tara opened her mouth to argue but Anya had already started again. "She's not my type but you'll really like her. $3.95."  
  
"Wha.." In the last 5 minutes Tara had developed a new respect for Xander. As much as she liked Anya she didn't think she could bear to live with the ex-demon.  
  
"For the sage. You are going to buy it aren't you?" for the first time in 5 minutes Tara remembered she was still holding the small bag of herb that she needed for a ritual. As Tara dug into her purse for some money Anya eagerly asked. "So this date?"  
  
"I'll think about it. Ok?"  
  
"Well think about it and then come back and meet me here tomorrow at seven and I'll take you to meet her. Thank you for shopping at the magic box, have a nice day."  
  
Tara left the magic box in a bit of a daze. What had just happened?  
  
  
  
Willow sat in the Summers kitchen trying to plough her way through what appeared to be an ever growing pile of make-up assignments. Recently for the first time her life school hadn't been anywhere near the front of her mind, leaving her with lots of catching up to do. She was halfway through a very nasty Computer science problem when Dawn dropped into the seat beside her, munching on one of her personally invented snacks. This one seemed to involve a combination of banana and peanut butter.  
  
"How's the homework going? Wow it's so weird to say that to someone else."  
  
"Hi Dawnie. Not great I think my poor brains burnt out."  
  
"Well I know what will cheer you up, you can go out with this cute girl I know Saturday." Dawn smirked and turned her attention to the small piece of food that had dropped onto her shirt.  
  
"Dawn I appreciate the thought, but I mean, I'm still thinking things might work out with Tara. Plus I think you're friends might be a little young for me."  
  
Before Dawn could come up with a reply for this Buffy flounced into the kitchen. "Who's to young for Willow? Dawn are you trying to set Willow up?"  
  
"Yeah" Willow replied. "I was just explaining to Dawn that any of her friends might be a little on the Lolita side. Not that I don't think Dawns mature." Willow tagged on the last part as an afterthought, not wanting Dawn to believe that Willow didn't think she was mature. Buffy grinned as said as she said. "Oh I know the girl Dawns talking about. She's not too young for you. We even go to college with her. My little sisters right, she's perfect for you."  
  
Willow was about to protest when Dawn cut in. "See even Buffy thinks she'd be good for you and you know she's not entirely Ok with you dating girls." Buffy dived across the breakfast bar to make a grab for her sisters' throat. "Hey, I'm totally ok with it!" Holding Dawn by the scruff of the neck she looked at Willow. "You know I'm really ok, happy even, about this."  
  
Willow smiled. "Yeah Buff. I know."  
  
"Wills' you do know the only way to end this fight is to go out with Buffy's friend on Saturday." Dawn squeaked out from under Buffy's grasp.  
  
"Well I guess I'll think about…" Willow was cut off by Buffy before she could finish.  
  
"Great Saturday half past seven at the espresso pump. I'll tell her to meet you there." Before Willow could object that she hadn't actually agreed, Buffy had dragged her sister out of the room and Willow was left alone with her homework wondering what had just happened.  
  
By the time Saturday came around Tara was regretting having let herself be talked into this blind date, in fact she was regretting ever having met Anya as the brunette talked about her bridesmaids responsibilities. "And of course there's the shower. Ok This is it; I think she's sitting at the back table on the left. I'll call when we have more wedding stuff to discuss." And with that Anya scurried off. Tara entered the espresso pump. There were only three tables occupied, one by what looked like high school football players, another by an elderly couple. And the third by Willow. She internally half cursed, half thanked Anya as she realised she had been set up."  
  
It was now twenty to eight and Willow had been sitting in the espresso pump for twenty minutes. She had been told several times to sit in the back left so her date would recognise her. And when Tara strolled in looking beautiful and glanced in her direction Willow realised at once what had happened. For a split second she wished she hadn't given up magic so she could hurt Buffy and Dawn, and for the next split second after that she wanted the both here so she could hug them.  
  
"Hi." She smiled as Tara walked towards her.  
  
"H-hi." Willow had always though Tara's stutter was endearing, but tonight it seemed especially cute.  
  
"Please sit." Willow gestured to the chair across from her. And was pleased when Tara sat down. "So how'd you get talked into this blind date?"  
  
Tara smiled for, and for a second it seemed like old times. "Anya confused me. How about you?"  
  
"Buffy and Dawn double teamed me."  
  
"Ah. I sympathise." Tara reached over to touch Willows hand. Then pulled her fingers away as if they'd been burned when she remembered willow was no longer her girlfriend.  
  
"Tara I'm not practicing magic anymore. Honest. Your leaving me was the catalyst I needed…Tarawillyougoonadatewithme?" Willow rushed out the last part frightened Tara was going to say no.  
  
Tara was looking at Willows aura and saw no hind of magic use in it. "Ok. Do you want a coffee?"  
  
"No." Willow grinned. "Lets do our second first date away from the peanut gallery." Willow nodded towards the window where Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Anya were trying to get a look at them. 


End file.
